Restarting Time
by OtakUnity
Summary: When the war against Zeref started with his demons, mages of every guild found themselves outnumbered, leading them to death. So, after thousands of deaths, Zeref gave Lucy an offer to restart everything, with certain conditions. So when she answers positively, what obstacles will she face again? And will a certain encounter with four Fairy Tail members change everything?
1. Prologue: Chances and Conditions

**RealityxXxVillian here! Hope ya people enjoy this Prologue!**  
 **Zeref: ...**  
 **Me: ... Something wrong?**  
 **Zeref: Nothing you need to concern about**  
 **Me: ... Disclaimer, your job as always**  
 **Zeref: It was never my job but, the author doesn't own Fairy Tail, no matter how much she wants too, it's just reality**  
 **Me: ... You make me feel bad about my username**  
 **Zeref: My bad, continue**  
 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Lucy stared horrified at the battlefield in front of her, everything was just ... out of control. Mages of all guilds were screaming and shouting casting their magic at the demons they were fighting, but their attempt of fighting back was in vain. 'Where's Natsu?' Lucy questioned in her mind before taking out her keys chanting "Gate of the Lion, Gate of the Goat, Open thy! Leo, Capricorn!" Loki and Capricorn appeared. Loki had a shocked and horrified expression at the scene in front of them while Capricorn was ... trying to stay calm "Can you please fight against them?" Loki had this urge to disobey Lucy's request but nodded and leaped into the battle, to a lone demon "Grant me thy power of the Light! Regulus Impact!" Capricorn also nodded and engaged into a battle fighting against another demon. Lucy gritted her teeth in worry 'Where is everyone?' She ran into the battlefield taking out her Fleuve d'étoiles. Loki cried out as he saw Lucy ran into the battlefield "Lucy!"

Lucy ignored his cry as worry overcame it for her nakama and she looked everywhere when a demon suddenly started chasing her. Lucy looked shocked at the demon before cracking her whip at the demon's abdomen, which did no fatal damage. "Star Dress: Taurus!" Her clothing formed into a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leaved her right leg entirely revealed wearing boots and a pouch attaching to her belt. She let out a war cry and punched the demon in the stomach making it fly back somewhere else.

That, was when a shadow behind her enlarged on her tiny body. Lucy noticed this and looked back, to see a Wyyvern behind. Scales were missing from it's body and disgusting liquid was coming out of it, it's teeth were large and sharp, and it's tail swayed knocking out other demons and mages in the proccess. The Wyyvern let out a loud roar glaring at Lucy with it's red slits. Lucy was too shocked and frightened to move. The Wyyvern growled before grabbing her roughly as wings sprouted from it's upper back as it flew deeper into the battlefield. Lucy blinked before shrieking in horror and punching it's hands. It's grip tightened warning her that if she continued, the Wyyvern would squish her to death. Lucy just slumped into it's hands and the Wyyvern continued to fly ... somewhere. 'Why is this Wyyvern even holding me?'

After flying for 7 minutes, the Wyyvern flew into a cave, which Lucy, at this point, was totally freaking out 'This is the enemies territory! Ar-?!' Someone broke her thought "You are Lucy Heartfillia?" The Wyyvern released it's grip on her as she slumped down on the ground looking up into the eyes, of Zeref's. Lucy's eyes widened, this was Zeref, the dark mage and the cause of this war. "Are you Lucy Heartfillia?" Zeref repeated. Lucy slowly nodded her head mutely. Zeref's lips tilted slightly into a smile "You're friends are dead, Fairy Tail is gone" He stated. It took Lucy a minute to process the information 'Gone? As in dead?' Zeref, who read her mind, replied to her question "As in dead Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy's eyes grew wider before she stood up and shouted angrily at him "Don't you dare lie to me Zeref!" "Why would I lie about the death of my brother and his guild that my lover created?"

Lucy's eyes widened as tears started to fall before she glared angrily at him. Golden light engulfed her as Zeref blocked his eyes from seeing the light. When the light died down, there was Lucy, in a complete different outfit and aura. Her outfit changed to complete armor, a cape with all the constellations and a crown, white boots with a golden outing, and she was holding a large sword about tall as half as her height and was made of pure celestial metal. Her aura, was heavenly and innocent, but it was deadly.

She screamed in rage and lunged towards Zeref swinging her sword towards him. Zeref eye's widened with surprise as am black barrier protected him 'Is she the one?' He questioned as Lucy kept on slashing her sword at the barrier which was slowly starting to break. Tiny hope filled Zeref as he noticed that she was the one the promised one he was informed about 400 years ago when he was branded as a monster and an unstoppable immortal. He smiled slightly before bringing his hand up as dark magic circled Lucy "Lucy Heartfillia, will you allow me to speak?"

Lucy was blind with rage and sadness, she didn't know how to react. Her soul was trapped in a dark place not knowing how to react to this information, 'Dead? How are they dead?' She kept on swinging her sword with all her might. The dark magic surrounding her burst into small particles before turning golden and disappearing into the thin air.

Zeref frowned at this, she was wild with rage. Was it because of what he said earlier? "Lucy Heartfillia, would you like another chance to see your family again?" At this, Lucy froze from her actions before glaring at Zeref "How?" She demanded. "I will give you the ability to go to the past, just like how the Eclipse Gate was used, but this time, you will start all over again. This will not be in the middle of your journey of Fairy Tail, this will be the very beginning of the journey" Zeref explained "But there will be no second Lucy of that timeline, you will be replacing her." Lucy looked shock at Zeref "Really?" Her voice laced with hope 'I can see my family again? Can I save them then?' Zeref, who read her mind, expression's darkened "But there will be a condition in going back to the future."

"Which is?" "You cannot see Fairy Tail or meet any members from Fairy Tail" Zeref said "In any way, directly, you cannot see Fairy Tail again." Her hope started to dim out with anger replacing it "Then why let me go to the past again?!" Zeref scowled before spreading his arms out as the cave tumbled down with his dark magic showing the battlefield "This, is what Fairy Tail have went through, and this is the outcome. So you will do this, unless you do not want to save your family and friends again." "F-fine" Lucy murmured "What are the conditions?" Zeref walked towards her "You cannot directly show yourself to Fairy Tail, you cannot let them know you are Lucy Heartfillia, you may put yourself under a false profile and interact with only 10 members of Fairy Tail, you cannot state or imply in any way that you have came from the future and is preventing from all of this happening."

Lucy nodded mutely with her bangs covering her eyes. Zeref continued shoving a potion, mask, dark clothing, and a cloak to her "Lucy Heartfillia, drink this potion and you will gain abilities that can surpass Wizard Saints and the Loyal Council members. Put on this mask, clothing, and cloak always or whenever you meet one of the 10 members of Fairy Tail. It will block any magic like mind reading, data search, and will block your scent." Lucy grabbed the clothing. Zeref sighed at her glum attitude before saying "Look Heartfillia, you can destroy all things or humans that are a threat to Fairy Tail." Lucy looked up "Why are you even giving me this opportunity?" Zeref hesitated looked away "I want, my brother's love, to find her way again. To save me from being a monster and from killing all millions of humans," He said quietly. Lucy looked shocked at Zeref before smiling weakly "I, I will do my best in trying to save the past while not ...m-meeting Fairy Tail along the way" Lucy slightly stuttered on the last part. His eye had a warm glint on it as if saying Good luck to her. Lucy couldn't believe this was actually Zeref, the most wanted and feared mage of Fiore.

Zeref raised his hand and brought it to Lucy's heart. Black magic slowly swirled it's way from Lucy's feet to Lucy's head. When, a large wicked grin replaced the sorrow looking face of Zeref's "Have fun." Lucy's eyes widened "What?" Zeref laughed clutching his stomach "You didn't get it? This isn't a joke, but this will just be one cruel journey for yourself!" He laughed wiping his eyes "Not meeting Fairy Tail? You'll never be able to keep up with the conditions! That way your whole purpose of saving Fairy Tail is just one pointless journey!" Lucy froze before trying to jump of the spot she was in which she failed to because the dark magic froze her in her spot. "Bastard!" She spat at his face glaring at him "You'll pay for this!" Zeref smiled leaning in on her face "Funny, because after I use this magic my body will disappear." Before Lucy could curse at him any longer, the dark magic swirled all around her body "Good luck Lucy Heartfillia" He whispered.

Lucy banged against the dark magic. That warm glint he had in his eyes, weren't there, it was replaced with a sadistic and cruel look. Then, after minutes, the dark magic dispersed. In front of her, surrounding her, a solitude forest, away from civilization. Lucy raged pure fury showing on her face "ZEREF!" She screamed before punching the ground as a large crater appeared. Everything, would be a pure torture starting from this second. All because, of that man, who killed her family and gave her a choice to go back in time. Lucy kept on screaming in rage punching the ground continuously for minutes before stopping, slumping against the ground sobbing "Why?" Everything was quiet in the forest, except her sobs were heard.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **So ... I guess I hoped everyone enjoyed this Prologue for the story.**  
 **Zeref: Reviews, Requests, or anything really is welcomed**  
 **Me: Yup! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Abilities and Possibilities

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

Lucy stared at the night sky which had thousands of stars littering it. Everything was just ... unbelievable. Fairy Tail was gone, Zeref made her go back in time with hard conditions, and everything felt ... colorless. Life had different varieties of colors, yellow, blue, green, red, black, but now, life was just colorless, like it had no meaning anymore, and that was exactly what Lucy was feeling, lifeless. A golden glow suddenly appeared, with a frantic Loki staring in shock at Lucy before her surroundings "Lucy?! Why is everything so peaceful?! Is the war finally over?! Where's Fairy Tail?!" He bomb-boarded her with questions. A small weak smile graced on her feature "I made a mistake Loki, now I feel like I'm crushed with the stress I'm under in." Loki grew more panicked "What stress? And what do you mean you made a mistake?!"

A small laughed bubbled up her throat as she rolled tearing up "Loki, Zeref tricked me into the past, now I'm stuck here" She raised her hands reaching to the night sky "And all I got is the stars and things Zeref gave me." Loki looked at Lucy as if she lost her mind, he shook her "LUCY! What happened?!"

The smile disappeared from her face as she started explaining everything, from the start to the present time she was living in. After she finished explaining, Loki looked at her with disbelief, Fairy Tail was gone? His master was back in time? Everything was just ... "Unbelievable" Loki murmured in shock as he stared at Lucy. When he realized what why he came to Lucy he recollected himself and with a grim look, he said "I'm sorry Lucy, but, the Spirit King, sent you a thought projection to you." Before Lucy could speak, he set a lacrima on the ground as a normal sized version of the Spirit King appear.

"Old friend, do not worry for all I have to say is nothing miserable but instead, fate" The Spirit King started "During your talk, with Zeref, you somehow activated my Star Dress old friend. Long ago in the ages when you weren't born, when celestial mages was not lost magic, a prophecy was spread within the mage world. A prophecy so promising, that even the dark mage Zeref, still believed in it today," Lucy gave Loki a confused look which he looked away at.

"The prophecy was started by, an unknown person, but it was stated that: A certain celestial mage, with the ability to open the ruler of all celestial spirits, with the ability to use any Star Dress at will also mine's, would be able, to save the whole Fiore, the whole Earthland, from the person who caused all trouble and misfortune, Zeref himself" Lucy gasped at the statement "And it seems, that my most favored celestial mage is the prophecy child" The Spirit King chuckled "Because you are the prophecy child, I will transfer Heavenly Magic from me to you old friend, I hope it aids you well in your journey old friend." Then the thought projection disappeared. Lucy blinked processing the information before bursting out laughing "Hah! Like I'm the prophecy child! I'm just one weak and pathetic celestial mage with responsibilities that will just ruin everything!"

She clutched her stomach before collapsing down in the grass rolling around "Hah! That's so stupid!" Loki stared in shock at Lucy 'Did the shock change her this much?' He gritted his teeth before storming towards Lucy "Lucy! You are not weak! You are not pathetic!" He yelled in anger "Why are you always underestimating yourself?!" At this point he shook her back and forth "Why Lucy?!" Lucy stopped laughing and rolling, she gazed at Loki's eyes dully before she quietly murmured to Loki "I'm sorry, I'm just ... it's just too much for me." Loki stared sadly at Lucy "Please don't let that ever happen again Lucy." Lucy nodded mutely before standing up "I-I'm sorry Loki, it's just that's everyone's gone, I'm back in time, I'm a prophecy child. It's way too much."

Loki gave her a small smile "We will always be with you Lucy, forever and always." Lucy smiled at this " 'Til death right?" Loki laughed nodding "Yeah" He replied before dramatically crying over Lucy "Princess! You will be the sunshine of my world! You will never die out with your beauty!" Lucy chuckled at Loki's cry when sudden information of Heavenly Magic and all data of how to use it and spells got transferred inside her head. Lucy tipped her head, all of this seemed natural, as if she regained something back. She looked at her hands and stared as if everything about her changed "Thanks Loki" She murmured softly 'He's always by my side, no matter what, changing my opinion of myself, thank you Loki'

Loki stared at her "What do you mean Lucy?" Lucy laughed shaking her head "Nothing Loki! I gained Heavenly Magic!" Loki smiled "That's great Princess! Heavenly Magic is even rarer than celestial magic and to know that my lovely master knows that! Splendid!" He began complimenting her.

Lucy smiled at the complimenns waving it off and sat down on her temporary camp, a tree stump. Though despite the compliments, she didn't felt happy, satisfied, positive. She felt like she was missing something. Or someone. And she was. Lucy shook off the feeling and picked up the potion Zeref gave her. It was black, and looked undrinkable, but who knew the results? Lucy unscrewed the cap and gulped it down. It tasted bitter, it gave her this feeling like she was engulfed with darkness but, the taste gave her this urge drink every single drop. And that was what she did.

When she finished the entire bottle, she suddenly felt her lungs burn and she began into a coughing fit collapsing on her knees. Loki froze seeing her before immediately crouching down "Lucy! What happened?!" But she couldn't answer him, she was engulfed with pain and feelings of bitterness, she was on fire with emotions she couldn't describe.

Lucy suddenly began vomiting gray stuff. Loki looked in shock at her before hitting her in the back to help her "Lucy!" Lucy continued vomiting and coughing for moments. After a few minutes she stopped vomiting and coughed a little "L-Leo?" She felt so ... new. She felt her magical and physical power swelling and going up all of a sudden. Then she felt a sharp pain on her back and face while a little wet feeling around that area. Lucy brought up her hand and touched her cheeks groaning in pain "Argh," When she looked back at her hand, there was spots of ink on it.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Loki whispered. Lucy nodded confused still panting from the pain "Why Leo?" She didn't know why she was calling Loki, Leo, it felt like she it was just appropriate for her to call him that. Loki shook his head disappearing from Earthland before returning with a mirror in his hands "Look for yourself," Lucy grabbed the mirror before staring at it in shock and dropping it immediately in shock 'Who?'

In that mirror, she saw a girl, with a tattoo on her right side of her face and her neck leading down to her abdomen. The tattoo on her face, was black and looked like roots of trees, leading down to her neck and then changing styles down on her arms. On both of her arms, there was a pure bluish white wings on her upper arms and then there was a weird trail of language Lucy didn't know but somehow understood and then there was black tattoo resembling stitches covering only some of the other tattoos.

Lucy gasped staggering backwards before falling down slightly dazed "Who?" Loki flinched as he saw the languages and her tattoos "Lucy, did you do something?" Lucy slowly nodded "Y-yeah, I drank the potion Zeref gave me." Loki blinked before his expression darkened "Lucy, you gained the power ... of the demons. Devil Slaying Magic." Lucy collapsed on the ground groaning "Care to explain?" Loki nodded "Lucy, devil slaying is magic where it can't be taught, but transferred. All devil slaying magic's origin came from Zeref himself because he is branded as the devil. Devil Slaying magic can be transferred from special magic of transfer or by birth. Because of this method, this is why Devil Slaying magic is now lost magic.

Lucy chuckled weakly "Woah, two lost magic transferred to me within 1 hour? That's fantastic" Loki sighed "Not really but, Lucy, all those tattoos are going to appear when you activate devil's wrath. After a day or two, the tattoos are going to disappear" Loki said. Lucy smiled at him before standing up dusting off her outfit "Leo, I'll make a reputation for myself, then I'll spread a rumor that I'll be protecting Fairy Tail or something" Lucy told him. Loki looked at her unsure "Why?" "Because, I finally became stronger, I finally can repay Fairy Tail and everything they did for me just by doing this, that way nothing bad would ever happen to them" Lucy replied proud of her thinkinh.

Loki frowned shaking his head "No" He said "Think about it Lucy, Fairy Tail will never grow the potential in being the strongest guild in Fiore, you can't stop everything from happening. When things are prevented, other things can happen because of that, if there's a cause, there's always an effect" Loki sighed You can't just stop everything anyways." Lucy covered her face with her hands "Fuck me." Loki froze as she cursed before his gaze hardened at her "Lucy, the Devil Slaying magic will change your personality quite a bit so please ... so please stay the same" He pleaded.

Lucy blinked before turning away "I-I'll try" She said quietly before stretching her muscles "What do I do now? All of my possibilities of saving Fairy Tail is just going down the drain." Loki stayed quiet, before piping up "Go to Fairy Tail." Lucy shook her head "I can't meet more that 10 people of Fairy Tail." Loki's eyes widened "Unbelievable, Zeref knew this alll along didn't he?" He muttered. Lucy sighed "I guess, maybe I'll gain a reputation for myself." Loki frowned "Why?"

"Maybe no then, maybe I'll just destroy dark guilds and become more stronger," Loki sighed shaking his head "You're already strong Lucy" He muttered under his breath before saying out loud "I guess, Lucy, do you want me to go to Fairy Tail?" Lucy blinked "Why?" She asked confused. "I can update you on things and Zeref didn't say that I, celestial spirits, couldn't meet Fairy Tail." Lucy's face turned from gloomy to ecstatic, she jumped for joy and hugged Loki "Oh my Mavis Leo! You're so smart!" She squealed "Now I can know how my nakama are doing!"

Loki smiled patting her back "That's good isn't it?" He asked softly. Lucy nodded happily. "What will you be doing while I'm in Fairy Tail though?" Loki asked. Lucy released Loki from her hug and tapped her chin "Destroy dark guilds." Loki hesitated "Lucy, don't strain yourself okay?" He said giving her a smile "We'll all be going through this together okay?" Lucy nodded before giving him a smile "Okay." "Take care of yourself and ... and be fine" Loki told her "Tomorrow will be when we start this plan." Lucy nodded "I know, I'll be fine and take care of myself." Loki took one last look at her before disappearing to go the Celestial World "Take care Princess."

Lucy nodded as she smiled "Take care Loki" She whispered to him as he disappeared. When he was gone, Lucy's smile died as she looked down at her hands 'I'm not fine, I can't care of myself, I can't do anything' Lucy thought glumly 'But now I'm in the past, I need to change things, or else I'm just useless' Lucy thought before adjusting herself to the tree stump and slowly fell asleep 'I need to embrace this chance of possibilities to change things' With that last thought, she was sleeping.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][]][[]][[][][][][]][[][][][[][][][][][]  
I guess that was slightly a not planned chapter but okay. Hope you people enjoyed this chapter!  
Zeref: Review, Favorite, Follow, do what you want  
See you people in the next chapter!**


	3. The Reveal of Loki

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

Lucy looked up at the sky as she gripper her backpack harder. It was morning when Loki appeared and chatted to her plans for today and then he left, to Fairy Tail. 'I wish I was just nothing' Lucy thought staring out to the stars before walking down the road 'I need to find my first dark guild.' Lucy was wearing her cloak and her mask was placed on her face, it felt weird but, it was alright.

It has black stars on it as a design, simple to say. "Gate of the Minor Nicholas, Open thy! Nichola!" The small dog appeared trembling "P-Pun~" Lucy smiled as she trudged forward "Hey Plue, wasn't it a long time since I saw you?" Plue nodded following her. "Yeah, it was about 1 year and 6 months since I saw you huh?" Lucy said "Because of the war."

Plue nodded again "P-Pun." "I wish, I was nothing Plue. I was I'm just a ghost, able to look over all I love and care without conditions that I can break" "P-Pu-Pun!" Lucy sighed "Sorry Plue, I'm getting negative lately. Everything is just getting to my head and just ... killing me from the inside" "Pun!" Plue replied confidently. Lucy smiled at him "Thanks Plue, I really need some confidence and motivation," She walked faster "Really Plue, thanks" Plue struggled to keep up with her "P-Pun?" "There's a town right in front of me" Lucy pointed ahead "Maybe a dark guild is there or something."

Plue nodded and they chatted a while before arriving at the town "Karty Town?" Lucy mused walking inside the town "Sounds familiar," She continued walking down the street when she realized that she didn't find not a single soul down walking anywhere. Plue, who also seemed to noticed this, shivered in fear "P-P-Pu-Pun!" That was when she heard a loud -Bang! Some where down the street. On instincts, Lucy ran towards the noise to find Bandits raiding a carriage and one man holding another guy getting grabbed by the collar, he had a frightened look on his face as he clawed the man's hands "P-please! Spare me! I'll give you anything you want!" The man holding him shook his head "Anything huh?"

The other guy shook his head frantically "Y-y-yes!" The other man grinned "Die then!" He took out a magic gun and shot him with fire bullets, the other guy screamed and shrieked in pain as he moved inhumanely before his eyes rolled out of sight and blood streamed down his mouth. The bandit smirked dropping the man on the ground "All done?" He asked out to his other fellow bandits. Lucy froze seeing the death take place, a memory appeared inside her mind. The deaths, of mages because of the war, her family's deaths. Lucy gripped her hands glaring at the bandits "Why?" Her voice was deadly quiet. The bandit frowned as he heard her speak "Why? Who are you?"

Lucy ignored his second question and repeated again "Why? Why did you kill him?" The bandit blinked before laughing "You mean that pest?!" He wiped his tears grinning "He was in my way! Besides, I need things to live" He replied nonchalantly like killing people was a daily thing for him.

Lucy stalked towards him "Why?" The bandit stopped laughing and frowned again "Who are you anyways?" That was when Lucy leaped forward with her fist stretched outwards with a black glow surrounding it "WHY DO YOU ALL KILL WITH NO REASON!" She screamed punching him in the face as he flew backwards into some other bandits. Another bandit shrieked "Holy shit! This is a insane woman!" He cried out. The other bandit ran towards her with swords "Take that you bi-!" Lucy kicked his lower leg as he started to fall before she chopped his pressure point knocking him out.

Then she advanced on to other bandits one by one, fueled by fury. She was fighting them all with just her bare strength. Finally, all but one was left, his lips trembled as he shivered seeing her slowly walking towards him "Answer me, why do people kill?" "B-B-Because i-it de-depends!" Lucy stepped on him "Tell me then," He started to stutter the answer "Properly" She added. The bandit leader gulped "A-as I said, everyone has their own reasons." She coldly glared at him "Tell me why you killed him." He nodded frantically "I killed him because I needed things! I'm poor and my family is in debt begging for money!" He yelled "I killed that damn bastard because he made my daughter a slave!"

Lucy was not affected by this story by sadness or pity, but instead anger "You're lying to me because you're that desperate by your own life?" She asked, he flinched realizing she saw through his lie "I'm not stupid." She crouched as his eye's widened as he trembled and sweat dripped down his forehead "PLEASE SPARE M-!" She raised her hand when he fainted from fear.

Lucy gazed at him before standing up dusting her clothes "How easy" She muttered when she realized what happened. Her eyes widened, 'I-I easily overcame bandits' Lucy thought 'When I usually will face extreme difficulties' Lucy stared at the bandit's bodies "Plue, I'm stronger." Plue nodded "Pun!" Lucy smiled "Isn't that great?" Plue nodded again "Well, Plue. You can go back now, there might be dangers" Plue nodded as he disappeared "Say goodbye to Aquarius for me!" Lucy called out when Plue finally totally disappeared as he nodded "Pun!"

Lucy smiled at his disappearing figure when loud cheers and doors slamming open interrupted her "THEY'RE GONE!" "CELEBRATE OUR FREEDOM!" "THANK YOU!" More cheers echoed through the street. A crowd of people swarmed around her cheering and thanking her. That continued until a loud shout interrupted them "MAKE WAY!" The crowd stopped and made a small pathway for the shout. There, a small old man walked through there, he walked until he reached Lucy. He stared up at her on her face "Who are you?"

Lucy hesitated before answering "Does not matter yet" She replied firmly. "What have you done for my town to thank you?" "I have defeated bandits raiding your town" The old man's eyes widened before he smiled softly "Thank you, now we are 25 percent free from all danger." Lucy frowned under her mask "Why?" "A great powerful dark guild has taken control of my town and we are now waiting for rescue and freedom" The man hesitated before saying "Can you free my town? My people?" Lucy looked away "I cannot promise but I can try." The old man burst into tears "T-thank you! Thank you so much!"

Lucy smiled under her mask when some other villagers comforted him "Hey lady, the dark guild is over in the forest!" A random person informed her. Lucy nodded before walking to the forest, with a task in mind

 **With Loki**

Loki ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the large wooden doors in front of him. This was this Fairy Tail, not the Fairy Tail he knew before and cherished but a different one. Not too different right? Loki pushed open the doors revealing a brawl and a normal Fairy Tail setting. Loki smiled as he saw everyone, healthy and well. He walked through the guild when all of a sudden, everything was quiet. Cana grinned "What's with the getup Loki?" She asked "Got a special girl to run?" Loki smiled weakly "Hey Cana."

Master Makarov frowned as he saw bags under Loki's eyes "Loki, my child, is something wrong?" 'Everything, my master is struggling with this harsh reality while I have to face the dead again' Loki swallowed the lump in his throat and replied "Master, I'm a celestial spirit and have found my master." Gasps shot through the guild before shrieks and protests of realization came from his guild mate's mouth's "EH!" "NO WAY!" "ARE YOU GETTING THREATENED LOKI?!" "WHAT THE HELL'S A CELATIE?!" "You go Loki! Serve your master well with that damn body of yours!" The last one was obviously from Cana.

"QUIET!" Master Makarov yelled shutting everyone up "Loki, what do you mean you were a celestial spirit?" Loki shook his head "I _am_ a celestial spirit Master, I have been keeping this a secret from you because ..." He trailed off before saying the truth "Because I was banished from the celestial world, the spirit king banished me because I killed my master that owned my key, because my fellow zodiac was in trouble ..." He trailed off again.

Master Makarov blinked before laughing out loudly "So that's why Bob was worried about your disappearance!" Loki stared confused at Master Makarov "What?" He shook his head in response "Nothing my child, who is this master of yours and how did you meet her?" Loki cleared his throat as he adjusted his tie "Well, my lovely master~" He rolled his tongue flirtatiously "Is beautiful, charming, kind, intelligent, marvelous, lovable, understanding," Levy furrowed her eyebrows as she stood forward "Celestial Magic? That's magic that summons spirits from the celestial world, it takes quite a lot of magic and it's slowly becoming lost magic. Who is your master Loki?"

Loki's flirtatious face slowly turned into hesitation "Um," He bit his lip before sending her a charming smile "Lovely enough to compete against the goddess of beauty in equal love~" Gray frowned as he stepped forward "Loki, who is she?" Loki panicked before sighing and replying "She will reveal herself at the right time, it is not my time to reveal her identity." "Why tell us now Loki?!" A random guild mate piped up.

"Because" Loki adjusted his shades "I have thought it would be a good thing to reveal my identity, release some stress of my shoulders for the time being." Master Makarov stared suspiciously at the spirit before walking upstairs "Feel free to ask questions to Loki," Everyone brightened up and bomb-boarded Loki with questions. Loki cried out before questions drowned him out.

Somwhere in the guild, a man threw a careless glance at Loki before grabbing a S-class request and walked downstairs, softly slamming the request on the table "Demon, sign it." Mira stared suspiciously at the man before stamping it "Good luck with the mission -" The man growled walking away not responding, with his team following after him as they noticed he was leaving on a mission.

Loki glanced out at the doors when his eyes widened in surprise "What mission did ...?" "Karty Town Loki, why?" Mira replied. Loki gulped before replying back to questions 'That's close to the town Lucy arrived at but, nothing's going to happen right?'

 **With Lucy**

Lucy stared up at the dark guild in front of her "How obvious" She muttered, seriously, it was a dark guild with some weird designs on it, doesn't that stand out to people? Lucy sighed before getting into a battle position, with her hands raised up to the sky, she slammed it down "Heaven's Judgement!" The dark guild collapsed, leaving the mages inside confused and alarmed. When they noticed her, they ran towards her with their magic circles ready. Lucy stood still, the battle with her and a dark guild began. Would the dark guild demolishing be successful? Chances can be anything

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]-][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]][][][][][][[][][][][][][]**

 **Thanks for all the follows and favs readers! All so, I will be making a poll shortly in who Lucy will end up with. Please vote! You may vote in the comments also.**  
 **Zeref: Probably someone like my brother**  
 **Me: Reminds me, no Natsu please! I don't hate NaLu, I just don't prefer it**  
 **Zeref: I guess so, Heartfillia doesn't deserve such person as my brother**  
 **Me: Probably the opposite, but, feel free to favorite, follow, or comment or do anything!**


	4. Encountering the 4 of 10

**So, as you can see, or maybe you haven't but, I have been working on this chapter for days and then the computer keeps on erasing it for four times. Which made me blow up, which then I needed to take my mind of this fanfiction I created another fanfiction. Really, I never imagined that I would make another fanfiction like this. Anyways, sorry for the rant! Zeref? Cobra? Ya people there?**  
 **Cobra: ... Yeah**  
 **Zeref: Yeah, always was. Why are you here though Cobra?**  
 **Cobra: *Shrugs* Dunno, you tell me dude**  
 **Me: Um, disclaimer?**  
 **Zeref: I'm not doing it if someone else is here, I need to take a break**  
 **Cobra: And why do I have to?**  
 **Me: I'll give you a real large of bleach, and Kinana!**  
 **Zeref: *Snorts* Like he'll ac-**  
 **Cobra: She doesn't own Fairy Tail!**  
 **Me: Here *Hands Cobra Bleach and a Kinana action figure**  
 **Cobra: ... You suck**  
 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Lucy thrashed the dark guild like an unstoppable monster. She defeated the guild master with only a flick of a wrist. Lucy walked out of the area where the guild used to be located at and walked out of the forest. A crowd was waiting for her, anxiousness filling their very soul. Lucy smiled at this before announcing "I destroyed it Sir!" The old man burst into tears as the whole village cheered. Lucy smiled at this before turning away, walking from the crowd. A random person yelled out to her "Hey Miss! Please get your reward!" Lucy shook her head "Nah, I'm fine." "But it shows our grati-!" "I-If that's what the Girl says then so be it," Another random person said "The train station is over there!"

Lucy nodded and walked towards the train station "1 Ticket please." "To where Ma'am?" The woman asked politely but her eyes shone with gratitude. "What are my options?" Lucy asked to the woman. The woman smiled "There is Crocus, Clover, Haregeon, Mangolia, Lotus, any towns really!" Lucy nodded "Mangolia please," Lucy said in instincts. The woman beamed at her "You may have the ticket for free," Lucy quirked an eyebrow "Why? I would feel better paying for it." "Take it, it shows my gratitude for saving Karty."

Lucy blinked before taking the ticket "Well, thank you then. When does it leave to Mangolia?" The woman checked her watch "Ah!" She exclaimed "It leaves right now! Please go!" She ushered her to go. Lucy nodded before running into the train and slumping down on a seat. Lucy sighed "Where am I going again? Oh yeah, Mangol-" Lucy choked "Mangolia?!" Her mind was whirling, 'Why? Why am I going to Mangolia?!' Lucy gripped her hands "Dammit," She cursed "I must have thought I was going back from a job." Lucy slumped lower on the seat covering her face with her hands "Crap, what am I going to do?"

 **Perspective Change**

An annoyed growl resounded through the house "Are you telling me that the request was already completed?" The old man nodded "Yes, a girl wearing a mask with a black cloak completed it," He replied "Though I apologize for my actions, may I give you the reward to atone my mistake? The girl has not taken it." Another man shook his head "As proud Fairy Tail mages we will not accept a reward for doing nothing. Though, an unofficial mage has completed the request correct?" The old man tapped his chin "Yes, I don't know if she's a mage though. I never asked her for her information" The same man spoke again "If that is so, we will take our leave. Have a good day Mayor of Karty," With that, the group exited the small home. They walked towards the train station.

"Unbelievable!" A woman yelled angrily "We go to this town to find that our request is completed?! Who is this girl?!" Another man laughed rolling his tongue out with a lop-sided grin "Who cares Ever? Why didn't ya get the money Freed?" "Money!" "Money!" The man, named Freed, shook his head "Do you not know Bixlow? It will destroy our pride and Fairy Tail's pride." The current team talking, was The Raijinshuu. A famous team of Fairy Tail, but setting that aside.

"Damn it, now I have to find another job!" "Calm Down Ever! We're all on the same boat here!" "Calm Down!" "Calm Down!" "How can you say that?!" Evergreen screeched "I can't calm down! I really need that money!" "We'll find another job Ever," Laxus grunted annoyed. Evergreen sighed before asking "I wonder who's that girl, that request was a S-class Request, the dark guild's supposed to be hard to defeat," Evergreen motioned her hand in disbelief "Who can she be?"

Laxus grunted in response as he bought 4 tickets to Mangolia "Someone," They walked into the train and walked into a private booth. They sat down while Freed tapped his chin "She may be a dangerous person, but to hear that girl destroyed a dark guild, she may a person that is trying to improve the society of Earthland."

Bixlow snorted "Well, she ain't improving my life!" "Your life is already ruined" Evergreen deadpanned "You can't improve a ruined life at all." Bixlow clutched his heat faking hurt "But I don't have a life, I have a soul!" He cracked up "You can't break my soul cuz I'm da man!" Freed sighed rubbing his temples "Focusing back to the subject at hand, who do you think she is Laxus-sama?"

Laxus shrugged glancing outside "I don't really care, as long as she doesn't stand in my way." "We will never let anyone stand in your way Laxus-sama!" Freed cried out. Laxus grunted with a greenish face "Stop talking to me then." Freed immediately turned to Evergreen and Bixlow "We will be reporting this information to Master. Moving on, do any of you have any plans for this week?" Evergreen shook her head "No, not really. Other than buying stuff." "Nope, other than going to a club or chilling out!" "Good, for further plans for this week, we will search for this mysterious woman."

"Oh, sounds fun!" Bixlow sarcastically said with a high pitch in his voice. Evergreen smiled "Sounds like a plan!" The train came to a screeching stop "All folks, if your stop is Mangolia, please carry all your belongings and leave!" The Raijinshuu stood up and walked out the train, unaware, that they would have a certain encounter.

With Lucy

Lucy clenched her fist as she walked through the streets, people were walking through buying things, talking, doing their normal daily live activities. Even though everything seemed normal, she was panicking in the inside. Lucy had her hood cover half of her face, and she was wearing her mask. Lucy was tense and was ready to bolt if any sign of her gu- Fairy Tail, came through her field of vision. Lucy was finally at Mangolia, nervous as hell. 'At least I have to do something in Mangolia!' She thought.

Lucy needed to talk to Loki, tell him that she was planning to meet at least one person from Fairy Tail. So it can cease her worries and let her relax, let her relax partially. Lucy continued walking forward, she didn't know where she was going, she was just letting her feet lead the way, hopefully not to a certain guild. That was when a hand grasped her shoulder, Lucy tensed even more not turning around to meet whoever it was. "Ma'am, would you like to buy one of the Sorcerer Weekly's Magazine? It's featuring Fairy Tail and it's infamous destruction!"

Lucy turned around to find an ordinary sells man, who gaped seeing her appearance and backing away with a horrified face "W-Who?!" He shrieked. Lucy panicked as it gained attention of the crowd but then realized that this might be a fatal decision she would need to make. She can scare him off but that would attract Fairy Tail's and they would send mages to come here, or she could play it off by making a joke of it. Or she could just disappear or walk away like nothing happened. Which one would she choose? Lucy bowed "I apologize if my appearance is causing a disruption to your daily activities, please resume." Lucy gagged mentally 'What the hell?! I sound like Erza! Not like that's bad anyways, but that's just not me!'

Lucy walked away. The crowd murmured before resuming to their activites, the sells man? He nodded stuttering as he walked somewhere. Lucy sighed in relief, nothi- She bumped into someone. Lucy looked towards the person ready to apologize before her eyes went wide under her mask "L-L-L-!" She stuttered. Loki quirked an eyebrow at her "What are you doing here Princess?" **(I got ya there didn't I? XD My bad, continue on)** Lucy smiled nervously "Instincts, how did your meeting with Fairy Tail went?"

"Fine, nothing wrong. I revealed that I was a celestial spirit then I chatted with some people" He replied "It was nice to meet them again. Did you do anything?" "Destroyed a Dark guild and some bandits," Lucy replied nonchalantly. Loki gaped at her before he grinned spinning her around "My Princess! You're growing to such a fine Celestial Mage!" "I used my Heavenly Magic," Loki shrugged at her statement "You're growing to a fine woman! Never mind that! You are already the perfect woman!" This gained the attention of the crowd again, "Wow, what a cute couple," They murmured glancing at them.

Lucy sighed as Loki set her down "Lo-" "Hello Loki," Someone interrupted his conversation "Ah, have I interrupted something?" Lucy gaped at the man, her mouth opening and closing. "Hey man! Why ya stopped?!" They were the Raijinshuu. Lucy gnashed her teeth mentally cursing at fate "No, and hello Raijinshuu" Loki replied before glancing at Lucy with worry sketching his face. Lucy gulped before smiling under her mask as she turned to Raijinshuu "Ah, hello. Are you acquaintances of Leo?" "No, he's just a guild mate. Who are you?" Evergreen asked, something about this girl seemed familiar to a description she heard before.

Lucy shifted nervously calming herself down "Call me Celeste." Freed nodded before asking suspiciously "Do you have a connection with Loki?" Lucy turned her eyes at Loki begging him to say something before the realization that she was wearing her mask and he didn't know what her expression was slammed to her "Y-Yes, I am his master. I am certain that he told you about it?" Lucy said. They nodded before asked "Why ya wearin' a mask girly?" Bixlow asked with a grin. Lucy chuckled nervously "My face is something you wouldn't like to see, and may I ask for your names?" Lucy inquired. What she said wasn't really a lie, there were tattoo roots still stuck on her face which hasn't disappeared yet.

The Rajinshuu blinked before introducing themselves "I am Freed," "My name is Evergreen, Queen of Fairies!" "Da name's Bixlow," Lucy smiled warmly at them even when they couldn't see it, 'Raijinshuu, I guess you're my first 4 of 10. I'm glad to see you well' She thought before saying "Well, I would very like to know you guys better, may we meet somewhere else this week?" Freed nodded smiling at her, shocking others "Very well, may we meet this Friday at, 6:00 A.M?" Lucy nodded "Yes, see you this Friday at 6:00 A.M!" She yelled running away somewhere else.

Laxus stared after her, somehow, he felt this tiny feeling that he knew her or something. But he just couldn't grasp it. Evergreen and Bixlow gaped at Freed "You just smiled at her Freed/Dude!" Freed furrowed his eyebrows confused "Is something wrong with that?" Laxus scoffed walking towards the guild "You don't usually smile at public, that's something weird Freed." Freed opened his mouth in shock before realizing he did smile at her, he sighed before saying "I did not realize my actions, it was just that she seemed familiar. But I guess that it was just a feeling," Then Freed blinked before yelling "It's that girl!"

People stared at them weirdly before moving on. Laxus sighed in irritation "What?" "It's that girl who took our request is it not?!" Bixlow shrugged "I don't know Dude, many people wear cloaks and masks these days." Evergreen nodded in agreement saying "Right, but we can't assume anything about her." Laxus walked towards the guild ignoring the chatter of his teammates, by putting up his headphones blasting music through his ears, with a curious spark and thought 'Just who is she?'

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Holy Crap! I just posted this chapter when I just realized I didn't really completed it! Shoot, oh well. I did it already, anyways, thanks for the follows, reviews, and favs!**


	5. Announcement

Alrighty pepes, sorry for not updating this story for quite a while or something. I would just like to say that no, this is not a hiatus or adoption or a giving up thing. I'm just going to not update for at least a week or 2. Why? Because I just currently entered Wattpad's #JustWriteIt Challenge, which I plan to try my hardest. But if I do that, my stress/pressure of updating this is overwhelming so I will not be updating at least a week or 2. I will try to update as much as I can too make up for the week or 2 so, yeah! Also, another reason I put this story and the other, School Days/Restarting Time on temporary hiatus is cuz that would be meaning I will have to update 4 stories at a time, too much for me. I'm not responsible nor committed. Anyways, that's my announcement. So, see ya pepes in about a week or 2!

~InsanityxXxOtaku


	6. Training

**Hallo! I am back, and I just realized I didn't update for months. Hey! I guess that's my fault, Er, Reality's fault! And yup, changed my username for the third time and I am sticking to this one now Otakus! So continuing, I realized I made this really stupid choice of making 3 stories. So now I'm going to try and think of a conclusion for my other story in Wattpad. Yup! You guess it! Anyways, thanks for the motivational good lucks for the #JustWriteIt challenge but I uh ... shamefully didn't did it in the end. I'm so sorry! But yeah, enjoy the story while eating pocky!**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail (Because it would be LaLu instead)**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Lucy gazed at the ceiling, millions of thoughts going through her mind 'I'm going to meet Laxus and the Raijinshuu. That takes out 4 of 10 people I can meet, are they a good choice though? What am I going to do now? Now I have 4 connections with Fairy Tail excluding Leo, that increases the chances of my identity getting revealed and me meeting over 10 people in Fairy Tail' Lucy sighed before getting up glancing at the clock. It was a little over 5:00, she woke up at 3:25 because worries kept her awake meaning she was awake for 2 hours 'Might as well wake up.'

Lucy stretched her limbs before walking into the bathroom, rinsing her face and brushing quickly before going out and slipping her cloak over her dirtied torn bloody shirt and torn pants and placing the mask on her face. She sighed at her appearance 'I probably stink, maybe I should take a bath just for this morning. It might relax me too' Lucy stripped out of her clothing and started the water, when the bathtub was full she went inside soaking her body inside the warm water. Lucy washed her hair with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and washed her body with soap. The blood was washed away, the fact that nothing hurt horrified her. 'It's not my blood' She thought 'But someone else's'

Lucy sighed, her attempt of relaxing was in vain. She got out and dressed again, after finishing she walked out the door grabbing her backpack. Lucy walked downstairs down at a lobby, several workers stared at her in confusion and fear. One worker who was standing next to the exit/entrance, stared at her in shock before quickly bowing "I hope you have a nice day Sir!"

Lucy was highly offended at the fact that the worker thought she was a man 'Jeez, isn't it obvious that my chest is enlarged which would be quite weird for a man?' She walked out the exit/entrance when she realized that she had no idea what she was going to do today. She pulled out a key "Gate of the Lion, Open thy! Leo!" Loki came out with a charming expression, he kissed her hand "Good morning my lovely summoner, your beauty is charming as ever today. Is there anything I can do for you Princess?" "Leo, can I discuss somethings with you today?" Lucy questioned.

Loki smiled "Of course my Princess, but first, let us go to a restaurant for breakfast?" "Sure!" Lucy beamed, they walked towards the closest restaurant, which was named Gourmet's Paradise, and entered. They sat down as they looked through the menus. "2 breakfast specials please," Loki sent the girl a flirtatious smile "You look mighty pretty today Miss, you blind my eyes with your beauty." The girl blushed turning into a light shade of pink stuttering "Th-Thank you! That will be 1000 Jewels!" She stammered rushing away.

Loki whistled "Maybe we can go on a date sometimes!" He called out to her when some faint shouts were heard "Oh my god! Mai-chan fainted!" "How about me Loki-sama?!" "Lucky girl! Take me on a date too Loki-sama!"

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully "Yeah, take me on a date too Loki-sama" She sarcastically said mimicking his fan girls. Loki grinned "Any time Princess." Lucy chuckled "Thanks, but no thanks Leo." Loke faked his hurt "But you said you wanted to go on a date with me?" "Nah, I'll pass" Lucy said "Anyways, what are you going to do today?" "Visit the guild, but if you need something or want to go somewhere I don't mind accompanying you Princess!" Loki replied. Lucy smiled "Thanks Leo, I was just planning to get used to my new magics and test it out. And after that I plan on taking a job on the Town's Board to earn some Jewels."

A waiter suddenly came and served them their meals. "Alright then Princess, contact me after you finish checking out your magic. I want to accompany you on your job" Loki quickly said and began eating his meal. Lucy nodded removing her mask, and too began eating her meal "Leo, who should be my other 6 people I have to meet in the guild?" Lucy suddenly asked. Loki furrowed his eyebrows, stopping his eating "Depends, maybe some of them should be your closest friends." Lucy nodded mutely, thoughts running through her mind just like when she woke up.

'Close friends? Then should the rest be Team Natsu? Did Happy and Charles count as people? I should definitely have Mas-Makarov part of the 10 people' The thoughts began to frustrate her 'Who do I pick?! I want to meet everyone!' Lucy clenched her fist around the fist, she sighed loosening her grip on the fork "I don't' know anymore Leo, what do I even do now?" Loki gave her a sympathetic look "Princess, please just relax for the moment being. I will handle and plan for what we should for the future. Just, please don't stress over this matter," He pleaded softly to her.

Lucy nodded before finishing the rest off her meal, she didn't had an appetite anymore but she needed the energy for today. Lucy stood up and placed the mask back on her face as Loki payed, afterwards they left from the restaurant. "Well, see you later then Leo" Lucy said. "Keep your Beauty still in the high clouds until I see you" Loki joked weakly, Lucy chuckled for the second time of the day as he disappeared "See you later Princess!" He cried out when finally not a single trace of him was in front of her. Lucy smiled before turning away and walking towards the cliff that had a forest that was next to Fairy Tail during their disappearance during Tenroujima, which was moved because of the large debt Fairy Tail owned to the mayor.

Several minutes later, she arrived to find the place was actually quite large. Lucy placed her backpack on a smooth rock which was 2 feet wide and 3 feet in length. She stretched before taking out Virgo's key "Gate of the Maiden, Open thy! Virgo!" Virgo appeared with her usual stoic face when she blinked staring at Lucy in confusion, shock, and hostility "Excuse me, but may I ask why you have my key when Princess is the one who bears it?" She inquired getting into a battle position.

Lucy removed the mask "Sorry Virgo, it's me. Lucy. I might seem different but I'm still Lucy." Virgo suspiciously studied her from her head to her toe when she realized she felt the Master-to-Spirit connection between her and Lucy, she bowed "I apologize Princess, you look different. Will I receive punishment if I ask what has happened why I was not summoned?" "No, you won't Virgo. And, long story short, I went back to the past to change destiny. Anyways, can you make some dummies or something I can train and fight against?" Virgo nodded "As you wish Princess, I will return in a short time." She disappeared to the Celestial World before appearing right back with clothes in her hand.

"Princess, here are some clothing you can change into right now while I make the test dummies" Virgo said handing her the clothing. Lucy gladly took it before running behing a tree and began changing. The clothing Virgo gave to her was loose but fashionable at the same time. The shirt had golden outlines with blue in the inside. The collar was standing up high while she was also wearing a white tank top in the inside. The pants were black skinny jeans and she was still wearing her black combat boots.

Lucy came out when she found 2 sides, one side had 15 dummies made of earth and was lined up side to side. Another side, has only 3 dummies and they were made with plastic but a light gold glow was engulfing around them.

Lucy blinked "Care to explain Virgo?" "Princess, as you can see there are two sides. One side, which has 15 dummies, they are called the Stile Dummies. They are still and unmovable just like normal dummies but they are made of special earth where it takes a lot of power and skill to break it. Another side, which has 3 dummies, are called the Active Dummies, they are able to move because they are made of celestial plastic. They are very fast and have the ability to fight back, but as a disadvantage, their plastic is not strong but not weak," Virgo explained.

Lucy flashed a smile to Virgo "Thanks Virgo for making the really detailed training dummies. They'll help me a lot!" Virgo smiled a little breaking her stoic facade "Your welcome Princess." With that, Virgo disappeared to the Celestial Dimension.

Lucy walked over to the Stile Dummy section and got into a battle position in front of a dummy. 'Does the magic only enhance my magic level or did it enhance both of my magic level and physical level?' Lucy thought 'Can't wait to find out!' Lucy kicked the test dummy as hard as she could when she heard a large crash. Many loud thuds followed after the crash, Lucy scrunched her eyes covering her face 'What was that?!'

Minutes later, she slowly cracked open her eyes and saw the dummy with it's head missing and behind it, trees had a head sized hole teared through it's sides. She uncovered her face, her mouth opened into a surprised and shocked expression "Oh my Mavis." She whispered. Lucy quickly recovered from her shock and punched the same dummy as hard as she could, a hole appeared as the chunk of earth flew back into several trees. Lucy collapsed from shock. One thought only ran through her mind.

'Power, I have it. I have strength, I'm not weak anymore. I can defeat any enemy that stands in mine's or Fairy Tail's way, they won't die again' Lucy clenched her fist "They won't disappear, I'll protect them this time" Lucy whispered before standing up. 'I still need to check my magic and what spells I can use' Lucy moved on from the damaged dummy to another one. Lucy breathed in deeply and exhaled, thinking of the spells she could use when automatically lines of spells were lined in her mind. There were two lines, one was the list of Heavenly Spells and the other were Demonic Spells.

Lucy breathed in, since she destroyed one dummy, it meant there was 14 Stile Dummies left, so she would split it in half by using Devil Spaying magic on one half and the other she would use Heavenly Magic.

"Heaven's Judgement!" Lucy yelled slammed her hands on the ground when a bright beam was on the dummy, a large dust erupted from the earth. Lucy coughed fanning the air to let the dust go away. Moments later, the dust finally disappeared. In the place where the dummy was standing, was nothing. Not a single dust was there.

Lucy moved on to another dummy saying the first spell that came to her mind "Demon's Trace" She whispered softly when the dummy withered away slowly, leaving not a trace. 'I have so much power, I have so much power' She repeated in her thoughts 'I'm not a damsel in distress anymore.' Lucy felt a great weight was erased from her shoulders, so much ... power. Not weak, it was a great feeling.

Lucy stared at her hands before she clenched her hands "Why couldn't I have this power before?" She whispered "Before they died? Before everything just disappeared?" Lucy sighed shakily as sudden memory came into her mind of what happened, her friend's screams of agony as they twitched in pain. If she was strong, not weak, had this amount of strength before, it could have at least prevented the deaths of at least 20 people. But no, none was prevented except for hers. Lucy clenched her fist before collapsing on the ground. She breathed in deeply calming herself, 'They won't die, I'll protect them this time' Lucy thought firmly 'I need to get stronger, smarter, protect them.'

Lucy nodded at the thought 'Stronger, faster, smarter. I can become stronger for them, for Fairy Tail.' Lucy got up and dusted her pants, she held out a key "Gate of The Goat, Open Thy! Capricorn!" All thoughts of checking her magic disappeared, only the desire of getting stronger was left.

Capricorn appeared bowing before her "You have called for me Prophetia Mistress?" Lucy frowned at what he called her "Prophetia Mistress? Why are you calling me that Capricorn?" "The King has explained to all the Zodiacs that you are the Prophecy child Lucy-sama, but from how old you are right now, Mistress is a much more appropriate name to call you than Prophetia Child" Capricorn explained "Prophetia means Prophecy in ancient language Lucy-sama." Lucy shook her head "No, I meant like, really, why are you? It's fine if you don't call me that you know." "I must Prophetia Mistress!" Capricorn insisted "It is only proper to call you that" But then, he calmly added "But if it is uncomfortable with you, than I shall call you Lucy-sama as I have always had, what is it that you need?"

Lucy smiled before saying "Thanks then, I called you here to ask if you can train me." Instead of the brightened enthusiastic expression she was expecting, she saw deep sadness in his eyes "I see Lucy-sama, does it perhaps has something to do with the last timeline?" He inquired quietly. Lucy nodded mutely, which Capricorn sighed deeply "I am deeply sorry for it Lucy-sama, would you like to start training right now?" Lucy nodded once again when Capricorn's lips curved into a small smile "I am happy that you have decided to finally train, would you like to train physically, or magically?"

"What do you think I'm weakest at?" Capricorn furrowed his eyebrows "I would guess Physically, judging from all the magic you just inherited, your body won't be able to catch up with it and you would be gravely sick." "Alright then, what do I do to train in physically?" "The importance of physical training is endure and strength. Run 30 laps around this forest" Capricorn ordered, at Lucy's flabbergasted face he added "You may rest for one minute when you reach 15 laps, afterwards you will finish the remaining 15."

Lucy blinked in shock, gaping at Capricorn before she quickly stood up and started running around the forest. Lucy was surprised to feel the cooling wind on her face, the forest to her left was all blurred from how fast she was running 'Is this how Jet feels like when he runs?' Lucy ran faster. Seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like hours 'How many laps did I ran?' Lucy thought 'I wasn't paying attention, I hope I already reached or passed 15 laps, I'm getting tired.' Lucy continued on running until she felt like she was dragging her feet forcefully and sweat was dripping off her forehead.

Lucy felt like she was swimming in boiled water, her legs were aching and she was panting. She slowly collapsed to the ground. Lucy clutched at the area where her heart would be, it was drumming hard that it hurt. She breathed deeply in and out when her beating heart slowed down. Lucy turned over so she was lying on her back, she saw Capricorn's surprised face "Lucy-sama! You have ran the 30 laps straight! You will be able to go stronger in no time!" He praised her "You will surely be the strongest Celestial Mage in history Lucy-sama!"

Lucy groaned "That was only 30 laps? It seemed like 6 million." Capricorn smiled helping her up before putting on a strict face "Lucy-sama, though that was excellent performance that you had just performed, you must train harder and be able to run any amount of laps without collapsing from exhaustion." Lucy's eyes popped wide open as her jaw dropped to the ground "No way!" She exclaimed "Just running 30 laps will just make me faint!" Capricorn chuckled, clearly amused at her reaction "As you continue on running 30 laps each day, your stamina and speed will increase greatly."

Lucy nodded as she regained her breath, which Capricorn noticed and immediately said "Now that you have rested Lucy-sama, you will be moving on to the next exercise" He created three line with equal amount of space in between them "Jump on each line with this pattern, middle, right, middle, left, middle, right, middle, and continuing on. When you finish at least 50 patterns, you may stop. Are you ready Lucy-sama?" Lucy gulped before nodding as she stood up on the middle line with her back slightly slouched. "Start!" Lucy immediately started jumping in the pattern she was told to do so.

 **With Loki**

Loki walked inside the guild happily when other guild mates shouted out their greetings. Mira brightened up seeing him "Good morning Loki!" She cheerfully chirped to him as he slid on a stood, Loki sent her a charming smile "Indeed it is a good morning for me as soon as I saw your charming beauty Mira." Mira chuckled "Thank you Loki, but why don't you flirt with your girl friends instead?" She suggested as she polished a glass cup. Loki cleared up his throat nervously as he adjusted his tie loosely when many girls he flirted with before came excitedly bounding up to him, clinging to his arm "Oh Loki-sama~ Your suit just makes you look even sexier!" "Ah Loki-sama, won't you come over to my house and do some _business_ with me?"

Loki shrugged them off "I'm so deeply sorry ladies, even though your beauty is shining brightly to the gods and goddesses in heaven, my heart has found another beautiful sunshine that will forever belong to her," He exclaimed when the girls clinging on to him pouted and whined, they jealously desperately trying to change his mind. "With one last gift I shall part away," As fast as light, he kissed them on the lips.

They gasped turning a red shade before fainting, collapsing into a huddled heap. Mira's mouth dropped open in surprise staring at the pile "Oh my Loki, who is this sunshine you are talking about?"

"My charmingly, beautiful, kind, Master of course!" Loki replied dazing off into space imagining Lucy running towards him with a big smile. A confused yell brought him back to Earthland "What do ya mean Master?!" Loki looked behind him and saw Natsu with a confused expression. 'Right, he's the infamous dumbest person in Fairy Tail' Loki thought and adjusted his glasses "Every celestial spirit needs a master to get summoned to Earthland, if they do not have a master or is not summoned then they will be in the Celestial World. A celestial spirit is under command of a master, they cannot disobey their orders or they will be breaking a law in the Celestial World."

"Oh," Natsu grinned toothily "I have no idea! Is your master treating you nice?" Loki smiled replying "Yes, of course. She is treating me and all the other spirits as friends. She does not order anyone and let us act as ourselves." "Is that so," Makarov said entering the conversation "Are you Leo? Part of the Zodiac?" Loki nodded "Yes." "How many keys does your master have?" "10 Zodiac Keys and ... about 6 Sliver Keys approximately?"

Makarov nodded in deep thinking, when his jaw dropped in realization of how many keys Loki's master had "T-T-Ten Zodiac KEYS?!" Mira gasped herself "O-Oh my god, she must be powerful!"

Erza also went inside the conversation "What is the meaning of this loudness?" "Yo Erza!" Natsu grinned at her "Why are you here?" "Because I finished my mission," Erza stated "Did something happened while I was gone for that 2 week mission?" Mira recollected herself and replied "Loki disappeared for a week, then he came back and told us he was a Celestial Spirit, and now to the present, he told us that his master has 10 Zodiac Keys and about 6 Silver Keys." Erza's surprise only showed for a split second before she asked "May I ask some questions to you Loki?"

Loki nodded in response "Shoot." "Who is your master?" Loki blinked before sweating with a troubled face "Um, uh, can't say Erza." Erza frowned "I see then, how long can your master summon a key?" "3 Zodiac Keys at the same time for only an hour or so," Loki replied proudly before a thought slammed into him 'Oh yeah, that was Tartaros so that means ...' "My mistake in fact, she only has 9 Zodiac Keys." Erza shook her head, easily dismissing the last statement "I see, but that is such an accomplishment and yet I have never heard of her! Who is she?"

Loki bit his lip hesitating 'What did Princess said her name was to Laxus and the Raijinshi?' He thought before replying "My Princess has chosen to keep quiet about it," He bowed "I apologize but I cannot reveal it for she is my Master, her wishes are her commands."

Erza sighed disappointed when Mira waved it off with her eyes sparkling "Even so! You're so mature all of a sudden Loki! You don't flirt anymore-" "As often" Erza interrupted. Mira continued "As often, but you're so mature now! You even cut off your ties from those women you were dating! I really wanna know who she is!" "So I wasn't mature before?" Loki questioned raising an eyebrow before waving it off "Well, she made me realize many things. And right now, I can't be dating any of those ladies. My princess needs all the help she can get and the ladies take up much of my time."

Then Loki felt a mysterious pull, "It seems like my Princess is summoning me. Well then, farewell Mira, Erza, Master!" He disappeared in golden particles. Natsu stared in awe at the golden particles and reached his hand into it "Woah! Man, that's cool! I wish I had those powers!"

Erza shook her head before gesturing in shock "But impossible! Being able to summon 3 Celestial Spirits at a time, and her owning 9 Celestial Spirits! It's as if she's just a fantasy!" Makarov nodded his eyes closed "Yes, yes. It is an amazing feat, but as you said before, it is suspicious that we have never heard of her. There is a possibility that no one else have ever heard of her," He said when Mira realized something. "Master, don't you have paperwork to do?" She chirped when Makarov sighed "Yes, I do" He replied jumped up to the Second Floor and successfully landing on the railing. "Damn Brats, I need to give them a 1 Hour Lecture about Destruction and Restraints." Makarov muttered entering his getting and cringing at the amount of paperwork. He turned paled white "Dammit."

 **With Lucy**

Lucy panted and wheezed for air, staggering back her knees trembling before she finally collapsed to the ground with a pained groan "Ouch, Capricorn, do I have to do this everyday?" Capricorn stared at her collapsed figure with calculating eyes "Hm, it would be unnecessary to do this everyday. I will have to make a schedule of training to do, are you really willing to train Lucy-sama?" Lucy nodded with firm eyes, but a small glint of sadness "I have to train, in this timeline I have to change it! I can't allow this timeline's result to end up the same," Lucy whispered at the end.

Capricorn gave Lucy a concerned look when a sudden appearance ruined the atmosphere "Hello My Princess! Have you decide- What has happened to you?!" Loki exclaimed before quickly disappearing and appearing back with a bottle of water, he shoved it to Lucy "Princess! You must drink! And then explain why you look like you fought 20 Vulcans and lost!" Lucy glared at Loki before gladly taking the water and drinking it, she sighed in content as she felt the ache in her throat subsided "Leo, me and Capricorn sparred and we trained."

Loki "Oh"-ed and chuckled nervously "I see, then shall we make our way to Mangolia's Request Board after you have rested?" Lucy nodded before standing up, she trembled a bit before sighing and recollecting herself, she stood straight and walked over to the rock where she placed her belongings and grabbed them. She placed the cloak over her and placed the mask back on her face, Loki blinked before grabbing the hood and pulling it over her head "There, you need to make sure no one sees you Princess." "Right, were the tattoos gone Leo?" Loki shook his head before walking down the path leading back to civilization "No, but either way you still look beautiful Princess!"

Lucy sighed but it didn't stop from a smile crawling on her face "Thanks Loki." A brief shock washed over Loki before he grinned "Would you like to express your thanks in a way Princess?" "Leo!" "Ah yes, of course" Loki laughed before grabbing her right hand and kneeling in front of her, "Princess, please call me Loki as you used to." Lucy gaped before looking away blushing "Y...Yeah, damn it! You made me think that you were proposing!" Loki blinked in surprise before laughing out loud "Would you like me too?" Lucy huffed "No way you pervy lion." The two talked when Loki smiled softly as he saw Lucy relaxed and happy 'Princess, I hope you stay like this ... forever if possible.'

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **I feel disappointed the fact that once I think of it, the plot is not really original when I think of it, it's not interesting. Like, it just has an ordinary story line ... nothing sad or awesome. But I guess that's because there's no excitement in it so far! Mwahaha, yeah ... I think. Anyways, I need people to vote or comment on who Lucy should end up with! Or no one at all. But that's my outro! And my deepest apologies for not including Zeref or Cobra in the intro or outro because this was a rush! I though people needed this chappie after no updates for a month or so! Feel free the hit that Favorite/Follow Button! And please do leave reviews, constructive criticism is free! Flames are not awesome but fine! See ya in the next chappie!**


	7. Conversations

=_= My life hates me, but whether or not it hates or love me. I still have to update, anyways, thank you everyone and anyone who reviewed, favorites, or followed the story. As a reward for your long wait, I updated the story finally. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: OtaKUnity Does Not Own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima Does

(_Conversations_)

Loki gave Lucy one last charming smile before disappearing to the Celestial World. When he appeared, he was surprised to see Virgo smiling at him "Loki-nii, the Spirit King has requested your presence." Loki's eyes widened briefly before nodding at her and reappearing in front of the King. He bowed "My King, you have requested for me?"

The Spirit King nodded, smiling "Yes, I indeed have. Old friend, you do still remember of, Aquarius? The Water Bearer?"

Shock filled Loki, and slight hope. "My King, what happened? Is she able to return to Earthland again?" He whispered, then he spoke louder with fear filling his voice "Has something happened? Is she banished from this Celestial World?!" He continued panicked. The Spirit King chuckled and waved, dismissing the hopeful and panicked questions. "Of course not, I have better news. Aquarius has regained the ability to go back to Earthland. Because of the fact that this is a restarted timeline, a new key has been made."

Loki grinned, "Then I shall go inform this to Princess! She will ecstatic at this news My King!" He exclaimed excitedly as he got ready to go back to Earthland. The Spirit King frowned and held out his hand, stopping the action "Leo, that's the reason why I wanted to talk to you about this particular subject." He stated "Aquarius's key is scattered through out the vast Earthland, a new owner has found her ..."

Loki's eyes widened as he deflated, "What my King? I ... I cannot delay this news to the Princess!" The Spirit King grimaced "Leo, you do understand the fact that Lucy, is one of the rarest of rare Masters?" He said "She has treated you with great kindness and granted you freedom to do as you choose, she will stand up for you, and never abuse you." Loki's mind whirled with one thought "Do you mean that ...?" The Spirit King nodded.

"Yes, Aquarius's new Master is cruel. The women is the opposite of Lucy Heartfillia."

Loki cleared his throat anxiously "But all of us Spirits has dealt with this harsh treatment before My King. Surely you didn't just call me for that?" He hesitantly questioned.

The Spirit King looked away upwards towards the stars before looking towards Loki "Aquarius ... has memory loss I would say." Loki clenched his fist "Impossible!" The Spirit King sharply sent a look to Loki which quickly shut him up "Leo, there is a seal in Aquarius's mind, transplanted to forget all about past. The memories are not erased, just forgotten." Loki's eyes darkened hearing it before saying quietly saying "May I inform Princess about this?" "Yes, Leo, and before you leave ..." The Spirit King paused before shaking his head "Never mind, you are dismissed."

Loki nodded and bowed before leaving, when he got out of sight he snarled 'Aquarius, you better not forget about Lucy. She already has enough pain upon her' He quickly headed towards Crux's and his Library with a plan dwelling on his mind.

_Lucy_

Lucy walked through the bustling town, her mask on and her cloak's hood shadowing her face. The fact she looks suspicious and looked like a Dark Mage greatly disturbed her. But even then so, she had more important things weighing on her mind, appearances wasn't one of them.

Multiple people bumped into her, the actions filled her with confusion _'What happened? Why is everyone so active today?'_ She silently questioned, loud cries of children and shouts of adults rang into her ears. Countless of Shouts overlapped each others:

"Wah! Mama! It hurts!"

"Help me will ya William!"

"Better not steal my things against you runt!"

"Julia! Julia! Where are you!"

"Hahaha! Fairy Tail surely managed again to destroy another town's building! At least no one was hurt!"

"Get your Papers! Get your Papers! New Headline: Estimated of 25 - 30 Girls Kidnapped and Sold as Slaves by the infamous Salamander!"

Lucy growled at the last line. Memories of when she was seduced by his stupid charm ring came back, but then the memories lead her to Natsu. Her Partner and Best Friend.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she forced herself to not cry and stay strong _'Lucy Heartfillia, you need to stay strong. You can always see him, directly or indirectly.'_

Lucy gulped up the lump in her throat as her eyes stung, she breathed in deeply and succeeded in staying calm. Just then the realization of the last line came to her _'25 through 30 Girls kidnapped and sold as slaves? By Salamander?'_ Lucy repeated the statement in her mind, her eyes widened with shock.

 _'Because of the fact that I didn't met Natsu at Haregeon, because of the fact that I wasn't there to be at the party, because of the fact that Natsu wasn't there to save me, another total event happened.'_

Lucy's body stiffened in shock when disturbing thoughts started flowing into her mind, fear crawled onto Lucy. She clenched her fist and bit her lip 'God, does that every action I do will change everything?' She thought 'That's impossible.'

Just then an angry voice broke her thoughts "Get a move on Lady!" Lucy quickly continued walking 'I need to focus on a goal for now, or else I'm going to be overwhelmed by thoughts.'

Lucy then brightened up 'Right! I got a meet-up with the Raijinshuu this Friday and at 8:00! What day is it today anyways?' She tapped a strangers shoulder and asked "Excuse me miss, what day is today?"

The woman, Lucy tapped on, stared in surprise at her before snapping out "Oh, um, yes! If I'm thinking correctly today is Wednesday!"

Lucy smiled at the woman, forgetting that she had a mask on for a brief moment and the fact that she couldn't see her facial expression because of that, "Thank you Miss!" Lucy chirped "I hope you have a nice day!" The woman blinked before nodding, smiling back "You're welcome, I hope you have a nice day too."

Lucy continued walking with a large smile and a slightly better mood 'Two more days 'till I meet the Raijinshuu then, maybe I can get them something? Or ..' Lucy paused before her eyes widened 'First impressions! I have to make them trust me at least, they are the first Fairy Tail mages I met in this Timeline.' Lucy suddenly felt a weird sensation on her hand, she raised it up and stared at it. A Black and Golden Swirl was surrounding her hand, she stared at it for a few moments when she panicked 'OH MY MAVIS!' Lucy clutched her hand with her other hand when she whipped her head around, checking if anyone saw her and her problem.

Sure enough, only a child saw her and staring at her hand in amazement, the child tugged on their mother's hand attempting to get them to see the pretty display they saw.

Lucy shoved her hands into her pants pocket, under the cloak, assuring the fact that no one would see it.

Her breath hitched as her heart race stared to speed up 'What's happening? What's happening? What's happening?' Lucy repeated in her mind as she started to quicken her walk 'Was that my magic? Is it ... is it getting lashing out?'

Right when she thought of that, she felt a sharp pain on her arm. Lucy checked her arm quickly and saw a large cut, already starting to bleed.

Lucy scrunched her face as a metallic scent started fill her nostrils 'Oh Mavis' Lucy quickly walked and her eyes looked for a secluded place.

'There!' Lucy quickly rushed over to the alleyway and looked over her shoulder, checking if anyone was looking at her and went deeper into the alley. She brought out Virgo's key and quickly chanted the summoning chant.

Virgo appeared with her normal stoic face "Yes Princess? Shall I be receiving punishment?"

Lucy showed her wound to her, only to have more shock falling to her as she saw more wounds appearing.

Virgo quickly disappeared to the Celestial World and came back with medical equipment. Virgo quickly treated the wound and finished several minutes later. Virgo furrowed her eyebrows in concern "Princess, what is the cause of this?"

"I'm not sure, I think my magic is lashing out probably" Lucy winced when she felt another wound tearing up her skin on her other arm. She raised for Virgo to treat.

Virgo frowned as she treated the wound "Princess, I will be searching for a way to keep your magic at bay. Until then, would you like me to call Loki-nii to help and accompany you? In case of further problems?"

Lucy sighed heavily and shook her head "No, I'll be fine. Go ahead to the Celestial World Virgo."

Virgo nodded and bowed before disappearing to the Celestial World.

Lucy groaned and clutched her head, a sudden headache came to her 'Great, now a headache. Why are all of these things happening? Is this a symptom of something?' Lucy scrunched her face and closed her eyes, dear god did it hurt. It felt like her head was splitting or something.

Lucy's breath grew heavier as she opened her eyes and desperately tried to keep focus, now there was two of everything. And why was everything moving? Lucy shook her thoughts with only one goal in mind 'I ... I need to get somewhere... secluded. I mi...ight hurt someone.'

She leaned on the wall and she grabbed both of her ears, 'Fucking Hell, Shut up. Shut up!' Lucy yelled in her mind, all of those yells. Those screams and cries of people. It was worsening her headache. That was when the pain erupted all over her body before she felt herself falling, Lucy quickly braced herself for the pain when she felt nothing. She cracked open one eye when she saw black, she furrowed her eyebrows and opened her other eye 'Did I black out?' Lucy looked around when she realized all of the pain stopped.

"Remember me?" A familiar voice echoed the area when Lucy immediately turned towards the voice, Zeref. Lucy gasped before her hand flew to her keys "What do you want ... Zeref." The Dark Mage shrugged disinterested "I don't know, I came to see how you were doing. Why do you look so shady?" Lucy narrowed her eyes and answered "Thanks, I'm doing well. These were the items you gave me." Zeref tipped his head commenting "No one's here, you can take them off. I would like to remember your facial features again." Lucy tensed up even more when he sighed "No one is here, I have no goal in killing you right now. I just want to talk to you." At seeing Lucy's alarmed face he raised his hands in a surrender position "Pretty please?"

Lucy slowly complied and took of her mask "So, what do you want Zeref? Beside chatting." Zeref's lip curved into a smile "Nothing else, I would just like to give you some information and just talk." Lucy arched an eyebrow and snorted "Alright then, what do you want to talk about Zeref?"

"Alright then, straight to business. I have implanted a small device in that cloak of yours, it will allow me to talk to you and know where you are."

Lucy gaped before instantly taking off the cloak "What the hell? No way then!" Zeref laughed seeing her reaction "As if, I'm not a creep. But just wanted to let you know that you were a demon, in my books. So it will allow me to talk to you whenever and where ever." "That's even worser news" Lucy grumbled as she picked her cloak back her up "And I'm not a demon Zeref! Especially not in your books!" Zeref scoffed "Yeah, yeah, you do know that potion you drank gave you Demon Slaying Magic right? So it would mean you are a demon in my books, if you're not then you're still connected to me."

"...Fine, what do you want besides saying this anyways?"

"Well, I just recently found out that you came in contact with 4 people from Fairy Tail, The Raijinshuu? If I recall," Zeref stated. Lucy scrunched her face and made a disgusted face "You are stalking me you creep. But yeah, why? Is that a problem?" Zeref chuckled at her comment and replied "No, not at all in fact. I was just wondering, what are you planning to do in this future? Do you have any plans yet to destroy all enemies against Fairy Tail?"

"...No, not yet" Lucy quietly murmured, clenching her fist "Why?" "Why do you always say why after responding?" Zeref remarked "And I was just curious. I don't have anything to tell you so you're dismissed, unless you got any questioned."

A silence hung around them "I see then, I will be go-" "Wait! Okay, if I change everything in this timeline will other things happen? Like if I destroy Tartaros, will another stronger enemy destroy Fairy Tail?" She questioned. "Hm, a stronger enemy than Tartaros? I don't think so, but I can create some demons stronger than them" Zeref mused to himself and replied ""Well, once one thing happens something else will surely happen. Haven't you ever heard of other dimensions? Like, another dimension is similar to this one, except in that dimension I'm not explaining to you about dimensions and may be talking about something else. But, that is a belief."

"I ... don't understand."

"Yeah, I understand. You are a dumb blonde after all."

"What?! I'm not dumb!"

"But you're blonde," Zeref countered before chuckling to himself "How childish of me, but you are indeed a dumb blonde because you fell for this trap. Because of your greed, you accepted the chance without a thought. You only thought about saving them, Fairy Tail. Never thought about the fact if anyone else would die because of you and your idiotic thinking. Have you ever thought what would happen? If people would cherish? If the world would die out?" He scoffed "Even if you did understand, you would still be greedy enough to save your one and only family."

Lucy stood silent, stunned. 'People would cherish? I don't understand, no ... it's the opposite. If I destroy Tartaros then lives will be saved!'

"See, you really don't understand," Zeref mused and slowly started walking to her "How about the members of Tartaros? They were only misunderstood. Human Kind casted them as demons, as inhumane. And Fairy Tail is the exterminator who destroyed bad guys right? That's why they're seen as the good guys?" He stopped in front of her and placed his hand on her cheek "See, why do you even want to save them? Because they're your friends? Family? Because they're the good guys?"

Lucy clenched her fist "No, you're the one who doesn't understand! Tartaros took away Aquarius, Igneel, and other people important to other people in Earthland that I don't even know! Fairy Tail protected me, sacrificed for me, loved me for who I was! Even my father couldn't realize his love for me at first! But then here they came, loving me right when I stepped in through the doors!" She screamed "I owe them everything, they can take away my hand, my leg, my life! I'll still owe them even through death!"

Zeref's eyes darkened before rubbing his ears wincing "Why scream when I'm right in front of you?" Lucy glared at him "To get it through your thick skull bastard."

He blinked before shaking his head laughing "How interesting, hearing the most innocent person in Fairy Tail not talking very lady-like." "Well thank you, you're fucking demon potion turned me into this person," Lucy spat and turned around, preparing to leave.

Zeref slyly smiled "Would you like to know why I gave you the second chance?"

Lucy stopped walking.

"Well then, you see. You're the light, of Fairy Tail. The most cherished person maybe," He shrugged "But ... you're the most fit for this, think about it. I wouldn't pick Natsu just because he's my brother, I picked you because you're intelligent, you can think unlike him. If I picked Titania, she would immediately break the rules I gave her perhaps. If I picked the Ice Mage, well, he would probably seek help from other mage guild and break the rules too. But you, are the perfect person for this chance. It only makes sense if the light of Fairy Tail fix everything in this timeline."

"..." Zeref stared at her before shrugging again "Well, that's what I thought anyways. Wanna go back?" Lucy nodded silently. Zeref sighed at her sudden change of attitude 'Bipolar Girl' "Ah, that's right. Something else I need to tell you. You took the place of Lucy of this timeline, you understand that right?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Zeref smiled, his eyes gleamed with amusement "You're replaced by someone else."

Lucy's eyes widened "W...What?" Zeref shook his head before walking away "See you soon, Heartfillia." He waved and disappeared into the darkness. That was when everything became black.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Don't ask why this chapter was pretty short and I didn't upload for a long time. Well, you asked why? Because ... I'm irresponsible! Ta-Da~ Anyways, what Zeref said was pretty realistic in my opinion. And if you're confused, ask in the review and I'll answer ya in the next chapter. I have nothing else to report so ... oh yeah, Zeref! Do the closing!  
Zeref: ...Reviews are wanted, Whether or not Flames or Constructive Criticism.

Or how good I wrote this story ~ and make sure to vote whoever is reading this fanfic! So ... see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
